


The first Valentine's Day

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Pure Love, Smut, its cute af thats all can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Zig and Scarlett (MC) are celebrating their first Valentine’s day together! But as it’s Wednesday, he has plans to extend this celebration to the next weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write it in February 2018, right after I realized PB wouldn’t do a Valentine’s Day spin off this year :((( so I thought my OTP’s first Valentine’s Day should be written by me LOL  
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Scarlett woke up early on that cold winter morning. It was snowed all night and she glanced to her window to see Hartfeld covered by white. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she grinned when she saw Zig’s name on the screen.

Zig <3: Happy Valentine's Day my princess!  
Scarlett: Happy Valentine's Day for you too my angel!  
Zig <3: Do you have time to meet me at the coffee shop before your class starts?  
Scarlett: Of course, I'll get there :)

She opened her wardrobe and quickly dressed up, and then she grabbed her backpack and headed to the coffee shop, where Zig was already waiting for her outside. She ran into him, and when he saw her, his face broke into a wide smile. Scarlett threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor.

_Oh, my god, Zig! Can you believe this is our first Valentine’s day together? – she pulled back with a grin and he lowered her before cup her face between his hands to a passionate kiss.

_The first of many to come – he smiled – so, I have something to you – he turned to a bench where was his backpack, and behind it, he took a cup of latte, with cinnamon and caramel, and a chocolate cupcake – I know these are your favorites – Scarlett smiled sweetly.

_Thanks, Zig – she grabbed them from his hands with a quick kiss in his lips – I have a gift for you too, but I didn’t even think to bring it now.

_Hey, this is not my gift, babe – he pointed to her hands – did you really think I’d give you a latte and a cupcake for our first Valentine’s Day? – they giggled – I’ll give you tonight.

_Oh, yeah? – her eyes were wide – and did you plan something for us tonight?

_How about a nice dinner at a nice restaurant? I’ll pick you at your home at eight, okay?

_Great! What should I wear?

_It’s not a fancy restaurant, if that’s your doubt. You know your boyfriend’s a broke college student – Zig pouted and Scarlett stroked his cheek.

_And you know that your girlfriend too! She doesn’t need anything expensive, just be with you – they closed the distance to another lingering kiss – and I think I have the perfect outfit in mind.

_I’m pretty sure you’ll be stunning tonight – he smiled and looked at his phone – although I’d love to stay here with you all the day, my biology class starts in five minutes.

_My psychology class too. So I think we should be going – hand in hand, they headed to their classes, and parted ways after one more kiss. Thoughts about their date later popped into their heads during all the day.

Later that day, Scarlett was in her room getting ready for dinner with Zig. She wore a dark blue dress, with long sleeves, round skirt, whose hem was just above the knees, black pantyhose and high heels. She picked her purse and the gift over her desk and went into the living room, where Zack, Kaitlyn, Chris and Becca were watching TV and sharing a pizza.

_Wow, Scarlett! You look incredible! – Zack whistled and Scarlett whirled, with one hand on her waist.

_Yeah, Zig will be speechless! – Kaitlyn giggled.

_It looks like he’ll take you to a special place tonight.

_Well, he didn’t give me too many details, Chris, he just said it isn’t fancy.

_But with this outfit, you could go to anywhere five-star – Becca smiled.

_Thanks, Becca. And how about you, Singles Club?

_I suggested we could go to a bar to flirt, but nobody got excited – Chris sighed.

_Sorry, Chris, but this moment in my life is about finding out myself, and becoming a better person, so then I’ll be ready to love again – Becca threw her hair back, smirking, and they all cheered, laughing.

_That’s awesome, Becca! And you, Kaitlyn? Why you don’t call Annisa and invite her to hang out?

_I don’t want to rush things. We’re getting to know each other slowly and I like it that way.

_Just like me and Grant…but I’m very glad for you and Zig, and Tyler and Abbie! I talked to him today and things are great between them.

_Oh, thank God they finally made amends – suddenly, a honk outside warned that Zig had arrived. Scarlett said goodbye to her friends and left the house. Zig was waiting for her, leaning his car, arms folded against his chest to protect himself from the cold. When he saw Scarlett, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

_Didn’t I say you’d be stunning? – she smiled and they kissed – ready for your gift?

_Sure! But let’s do it in the car? It’s so cold out here! – they got into Zig’s car and Scarlett gazed at him, with his gift in her hands – happy Valentine’s day, Zig – she gave him the gift and Zig opened the package, and found a little box. Inside it, a picture frame with the photo they took in Little Italy. Scarlett smiling at the photo and Zig kissing her cheek. There was also a card, with a message in Scarlett’s handwriting: “Thanks for this date. I’ll never forget this night, so funny and romantic, but mainly special because I was with you”. Zig grinned as he read and turned to hug and kiss Scarlett.

_I’ll never forget either. And yeah, being together makes anything pretty special. I’ll put this beside my bed, to look at your smile every night before going to sleep and every morning after waking up – he put the photo back in the box, and Scarlett put it in the glove compartment in the car as he turned to get a larger box behind his seat – now it’s your turn, missy – Scarlett opened the gift and found a stuffed owl. On the card, Zig wrote: “The owl is a symbol of wisdom, intelligence and is often linked to writers. I always found it a beautiful meaning. And it has everything to do with you, especially this one that is cute and adorable just like you” – Scarlett chuckled, looking fondly at Zig.

_That’s so sweet! Horton got a friend! I’ll call him Zig Junior and cuddle with him when you can’t spend the night with me.

_That’s the idea. But I hope he doesn’t become your favorite cuddle buddy – Zig smirked, taking her face by her chin.

_Impossible. This title will always be yours – Scarlett closed the distance for a searing kiss. When they pulled back, she noticed a strange look in his eyes – Zig? Are you okay? Is there a problem?

_Scarlett, I… - he sighed deeply – I…I love you – he looked at her eyes, smiling shyly.

_Zig… - she grinned widely.

_Maybe you think I took too long to say it, but this kind of feeling is new for me. What I feel for you…it’s much stronger than I’ve ever felt for anyone before. You saw me beyond my appearance and my rough manners, you made me want to be different, you made me feel special and able to do anything I wanted. All that things I said to you, I was trying to express it. And today, I thought could be a perfect moment to say it: I love you, Scarlett.

_Oh, my angel… - she stroked his cheek – you didn’t take too long, you said just in time. And you also changed my life. With you I feel really extraordinary, strong and beautiful. You always remind me of the good things about me, and I feel safe and confident with you. I’ve never felt like this before either. I love you too, Zig, I love you so much – he also grinned before another lingering kiss – it couldn’t be a perfect Valentine’s Day without these three little words, right? – they smiled again.

_Yeah, you’re right – he rested his forehead on hers – I’m the luckiest guy in the world.

_And I’m the luckiest girl in the world – they kissed again – so, let’s have dinner? I’m hungry!

_Sure, let’s go – Zig started the car and they headed for the downtown. He parked the car beside an Asian-themed restaurant, and got out of the car to open the door for Scarlett – please, lady – he reached out to her, and she caught it, beaming.

_Thanks, sir – holding hands, they headed to the restaurant’s door, but Scarlett saw another restaurant across the street that made her chortle.

_What’s so funny? – Zig asked, confused.

_Nothing, just…I’ll tell you inside, let’s go in – at the door, the maître nodded at them and led them to a table near a big, gorgeous picture of a lotus flower. The maître moved away to call a waiter, and Zig pulled the chair to Scarlett. She giggled.

_I’ll get used to it this way.

_Hey, tonight’s a special night, you deserve, my princess – he winked while sat on his chair, and a waiter arrived with the menus and left after taking orders. Scarlett took one of Zig’s hands on the table.

_So, who indicated this place to you?

_One of the guys of football. He’s a Thai food fan and I’ve been waiting for a perfect opportunity to come here with you – he squeezed her hand.

_I’m happy to try new things with you – she smiled – but now I’ll tell you why I was laughing when we arrived. There’s a restaurant across the street where I went last year with James when I met his parents. Do you remember that fiancée fiasco we mentioned during our summer road trip?

_Yeah, and you guys never told me the rest of the story! – Zig leaned back, crossing his arms, laughing.

_Now you’ll know. His parents were really hard at that time, they expected to see James as a business major and…engaged. So, he asked me to pretend to be his fiancée during a dinner with his parents. We created a story about our first meet, and we had to take all the possible care to keep our roles – Scarlett looked at Zig, an indecipherable expression in his face, before he burst out laughing.

_Oh boy, and how they discovered it all was a big lie?

_Well, after using all our theatrical skills, James decided to face them and told he wanted to be a writer and I was just a friend…at first they argued with him about his decision, but they accepted when they saw how talented and passionate he is.

_Wow, this was such a story – he laughed, shaking his head negatively – but you won their sympathy forever, as I saw when we went to their summer house.

_Yeah, they know I was just trying to help James.

_So…that day in Little Italy wasn’t the first time you had a role-play dinner? – Zig smirked and Scarlett giggled.

_Apparently not. That’s why I was great that day – she rested her chin on the back of her hand, winking to him. Zig took her other hand and kissed it.

_We should do this again, it was fun.

_Yeah, not today, because we’ve already talked to the waiter, but soon.

_Yeah, very soon – he looked into her eyes, grinning. She arched an eyebrow.

_Zig? What do you mean?

_I have another surprise for you, Scar. But it’s a gift for both of us – he took both of her hands – I know you’re working hard to save the house, and I’m working hard on the dance team and on improving my social skills, so I think we deserve a break. I made a reservation for us at a guesthouse at a small city in the hills. It’s one of those with cottages, you know? I researched a lot about the place, it’s pretty and we won’t spend much. We go on Saturday morning very early and we’ll be back on Sunday night. What do you think? – Scarlett’s face lit up.

_Zig, it’s perfect! A break is all we need…

_Exactly. And since this Valentine’s Day is our first and we couldn’t stay together all day, we’ll have the whole weekend for just of us.

_Sounds amazing – it was Scarlett’s turn to kiss Zig’s hands – you’re the best boyfriend in the world, Zig.

_I just wanted our first Valentine’s Day to be special – he smiled.

_And you did it, my angel – Scarlett winked and the waiter arrived with their orders. During the dinner they continued to talk about the trip over the weekend.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fantastic dinner, Zig and Scarlett (MC) go to a special place from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Zig and Scarlett walked away from the Thai restaurant after a delicious dinner and headed to his car. After they came in, Scarlett snorted.

_Is there a problem, babe?

_No, it’s just…I don’t want to go home now. I mean, as you said, it’s our first Valentine’s Day, and today I had classes all day, you had classes and work…

_Hey – Zig interrupted, stroking her cheek – we can stay together all night if you want, okay? My first class tomorrow is only at 10.

_Mine too – Scarlett smiled a little and kissed Zig. After a while, she pulled back – but still…I don’t want to go home. I mean, my roommates will be there, in the living room, and even if my room is the farthest from everyone else’s, I wish it were just you and me tonight…

_I see your point…well, if we can’t go to your place – he made a pensive expression – I guess I had an idea…

_Really? What?

_I was thinking…do you remember that night when James was leaving to LA, and you called me because you wanted to talk?

_Yeah, so?

_I think it would be nice if we went there today, you know, where did I take you out? I mean, that place is part of our story, don’t you think?

_You’re right, Zig! It would be interesting! – on the way to that place, Scarlett stroked Zig’s hair, and he looked at her fondly. After some difficulties, after some time apart and some arguments, all was past. They were together now, happier then never and carving a story together. When Zig parked the car, they unlocked their seatbelts and Scarlett sighed, enchanted – I forgot breathtaking this view was.

_It’s really awesome, and peaceful.

_I was thinking about what you said earlier, about our story…we’ve been through so many things together, and there’re so many other places that are part of our lives… - Scarlett smiled and Zig took her hand, squeezing slightly.

_Yeah, like the coffee shop, the begging of everything – they grinned – and then the Kappa’s house, when we ran into each other.

_And that bar you took me later – she squeezed his hand back – oh, and Gabriela’s apartment, when we babysat Rico!

_And of course, the Spring Fling when we started dating… - while enumerated the places, they were both remembering everything they lived while they were still knowing each other, smiling with nostalgia.

_Yes, and there were all those places on the road trip … and then this year, the house, the football field and the dance studio.

_And we’ll still have several other places waiting for us – Zig kissed her hand, and looked at her, smiling broadly – the first time I brought you here you were so upset, but today you’re so glad – he turned to her and brought his other hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

_I like to remember good things. Like when you said you’d be there for me, for anything I needed – she smiled sweetly to him.

_And I always will – he smiled back, pulling her into a deep kiss – and you’re returning the favor. I don’t know what I’d do without your support this year, at the football, at the dance team…I mean, everything. Thanks so much, Scar. I love you.

_I love you too. But no need to thank. I know you’d do the same for me. And you deserve the most credit on this – they both smiled tenderly and kissed again, more ardently this time. Zig’s hands traveled her body, up and down. Scarlett moaned against his mouth and pulled back a little, her lips brushing his – you know, I perfectly remember something else that day.

_Oh, yeah? – he smiled mischievously – what’s that?

_Please, don’t tell me you forgot – she kissed the corner of his mouth.

_How could I forget, gorgeous? – he smirked, and continued to kiss. She straddled him, taking his face between her hands, grinning.

_You don’t know how much I missed you today…

_Same here. I thought of you all day long– as Zig kissed Scarlett again, his hands ran down her legs and up her back, and he unzipped her dress. He undressed her slowly, admiring her body. She pulled the dress over her head. The sight of her wearing only her lingerie and pantyhose was delirious, and he motioned to unbuckle her bra, but she held his wrists.

_Hey, your turn now, sir – Scarlett giggled. Zig sighed frustrated, but smiled when she took off his jacket and his shirt, leaning down to kiss his neck and bare chest, and his breathing quickened. She ran her hands to his abs and then lower, unzipping his fly and getting up a little to pull off his jeans. At this time, he reached her and cautiously took off her pantyhose.

_Now we’re at the same level – he lowered the back of the seat as much as he could, then placed her on top of him, kissing and unclasping her bra. Scarlett threw it beside her dress and pantyhose, and Zig sat up a little, arms around her waist, to kiss her breasts. Her sighs became moans when he gently took her nipples between his teeth – let me know if it hurts.

_No, it’s…good – she answered, panting lightly and he smirked. He lay down and slid his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, moving them slowly. She shivered and he grabbed her hair, guiding her into a fiery kiss. At this moment, he felt her wetness increasing and two of his fingers found their way between her folds, then he sped up his movements. Soon she moaned into the kiss, digging her nails in his shoulders. Then Zig moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling, and Scarlett felt a chill in the tip of her stomach. A few thrusts after, she reached the climax, squirming on top of him and almost unable to stay still when pleasure enveloped her whole body. Zig pulled her panties down, but felt her legs trembling and helped her regain balance.

_Are you okay? – as response, Scarlett tugged at her panties the rest of the way off and bent down to kiss him furiously, trailing her way from his mouth to his waistband. After teasing him a little, running her tongue over the volume inside his boxers, she undressed him and kneeled down to car’s floor, sitting on her heels. Then she returned her mouth to his body. He gasped, and she took one of his hands, feeling his muscles contracting. Zig closed his eyes in satisfaction, feeling her mouth and tongue moving against his length. After a while, Scarlett drew back and returned to eye-level, hovering over him, his eyes already open.

_I want you, Zig – Scarlett was panting and Zig smirked.

_So do I. Come here, you – he pulled her into his body, and buried into her when she straddled him again. Scarlett groaned a little loudly, and Zig kissed her shoulders as he guided her hips against his, with his hands. With their bodies glued, she could feel his heart beating, fast, jumping in his chest, matching with hers. He dug his nails in her backside and she hidden her face on his neck, kissing and nipping lightly, her hands holding his shoulders. The car heater was no longer needed at that time. Moving together, soon Scarlett came again, her cries muffled against his shoulder. Zig paused for a while, allowing her to take her time, and then he tightened his grip on her hips and restarted to move her up and down on top of him, faster this time, frowning and biting his lower lip. Scarlett realized he was close and ran her nails along his sides, and he shuddered. Shortly, the ecstasy took care of him, making him let out a guttural moan and breathe heavily. He looked at her, a faint smile on their faces, and she leaned into another kiss.

_That’s why I love this place so much – she giggled and he stuck her hair behind her ear.

_Yeah, I couldn’t agree more – he kissed the tip of her nose – happy Valentine’s Day, Scarlett.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Zig.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday arrived! Zig and Scarlett (MC) head to their trip in the hills and meet the pretty place they are hosted. But there’s time for a little role-play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really enjoyed this part, the role-play was so fun to write that I hope you like as much as I do!
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

At five-thirty in the morning, the sky was still dark, but Scarlett was already awake, waiting for Zig pick her up to their travel to the hills. She was sitting on the stairs in front of her house, her backpack on the floor, in front on her, her purse on her lap. Zack yawned beside her.

_Zack, go back to bed, I can wait for him alone. Besides it’s so cold in here…

_No way, Scar, it’s dark, I’d never leave you alone here – he squeezed his eyes with his fingertips – and I’ll have the entire day to sleep, don’t worry.

_If you say so… - she stroked his hair – hey, if you have any news about the house let me know…

_Scarlett – Zack interrupted – you have done more than enough for our house, you deserve a rest. Enjoy your boyfriend and don’t think about the house. In two days, nothing could happen. Just forget about us – he paused, but then giggled – well, I’d not complain if you remember me and bring me a souvenir.

_Of course, Zack! I’ll bring something to everybody, but something cheap, you’re many!  
_You could bring me a dry leaf or a stone off the ground and I’d be more than happy – he leaned his head against her shoulder and she kissed his head – so, is Duke Hills the name of the place?

_Yeah, Zig showed me some pictures – she grabbed her phone on her pocket and showed to Zack the pictures Zig sent her – he said our cottage’s like this.

_So cute! I wanna hear all about it when you come back – at this time, Zig’s car arrived, and Scarlett and Zack got up. She hugged Zack before grabbing her backpack and heading to the car. Zig lowered the car window and waved to Zack – have a good trip, have fun!

_Thanks, Zack! – they said together and Zack came in – poor Zack, he wanted to keep me company, but he was crazy to go back to bed – she chortled and turned to Zig, he was staring at her, and suddenly kissed her passionately.

_I understand him. I was crazy to do this, too – he smiled – so let’s hit the road, my princess?

_Let’s go, babe! – they shared a smile and soon Zig was driving to Duke Hills, the road was relaxing, few cars. He reached for a bag behind his seat.

_There’s coffee and cookies here, I didn’t know if you’d had breakfast – he extend his hand and she got the bag.

_Zack made me eat a bowl of cereal, but I’d never refuse coffee and cookies –Scarlett replied as she opened the bag and took off two thermoses. She put one beside Zig, on the car’s cup holder and took a sip from the other. She grabbed a package full of vanilla and chocolate chips cookies, picked one and bit it, then offered to Zig, putting it near his mouth. He bit it still staring at the to the road – so, how long to travel there?

_Three hours. But we can stop if you get hungry, we have time.

_I’ll be fine with these cookies, don’t worry. But why did we have to leave so soon?

_Check-in time is at nine. But the more time we spend together, the better – he looked at her and smiled sweetly, and she blew a kiss.

_I’m not complaining, this is going to be fun. A whole weekend just for the two of us. I really don’t care waking up so early – she smiled back.

_I’m so happy, Scarlett. Our first Valentine’s Day, our first trip together. I mean, we traveled before, but us and our friends. Now it’s just the two of us – he gave a gentle squeeze on her knee before picking up his thermos and drinking the coffee. Scarlett gave him another cookie.

_I’m really happy, too. And it’s winter, cuddle in winter is better than in summer – she winked and he smirked.

_Yeah, I guess you have a point – he put the thermos bottle back in place and she turned the radio, singing loudly to the song playing – aren’t you sleepy?

_No, I’ll stay with you all the way – she answered and he giggled. They spent the rest of the travel singing and talking, eager for that weekend.

They arrived in the small city of Duke Hills at eight-thirty. After crossing a long street with some stores, the car drove up a hill and the guesthouse was on top of it. He parked in front of the reception, and they could already see some of the huts. Scarlett and Zig got out the car with their stuff. Scarlett looked around, admiring the place, full of pines and hills, all covered by snow. It was already possible a ski resort, a park and a frozen lake with some people skating.

_What an adorable place, Zig!

_It’s better than the pictures, uh? – Zig took her hand and they walked into the reception, where a middle-aged lady smiled at them.

_Welcome to Duke Cottages! Do you have a reservation?

_Yes, I booked a cottage for the weekend, Zigmund Ortega – the lady consulted her computer and nodded, then handed them two check-in forms to fill out. When they finished, they returned it along with their documents. After a brief conference, she handed the documents back with the key to the cottage.

_Number 12, just go out the door on the right, and there are signs along the way indicating, if you have any doubts. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Ortega and Ms. Thomas! – she smiled sweetly. They thanked her and walked to their cottage. The way was full of little chalets, with white walls, brown windows and doors and dark grey roof, flowers and little trees around despite the snow. Zig squeezed Scarlett’s hand.

_Why didn’t you write Ortega as your surname? – he asked innocently and she laughed.

_Well, because my document says I’m Scarlett Thomas? – he giggled and she nudged him playfully – but I’m sure I’ll be officially Scarlett Ortega one day – they both smiled widely.

_Yeah, I’m pretty sure you will – he kissed her temple – but I thought you’d like to pretend again, you know, since you pretended to be James’ fiancée, why couldn’t you pretend to be my wife? – Scarlett stared horrified at Zig.

_Please don’t tell me you were jealous! – he laughed and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

_Of course not. At that time we didn’t even know each other. But James has an advantage over me, I need to make up for it somehow – Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_You’re unbelievable, Zigmund.

_I’m teasing you, beautiful – he giggled again and squeezed her shoulder – but I guess I gave you a tip for our next role-play – he winked and she broke into a grin.

_Yes, I guess you did – she lifted to kiss his cheek and they reached their cottage – it’s adorable. I feel I’m in a small village in the countryside of Germany.

_I can’t wait to see inside! – he unlocked the door and they entered the house, putting their bags on the floor. The living room had a three-seater couch with pillows, a fluffy big rug, a TV and a stereo – that’s really fancy – he whistled and pointed to the fireplace – I already know what we’ll do tonight.

_I loved the idea – she headed to the kitchen while he picked the suitcases off the floor – oh, Zig, come here! – he found her with a fondue set in her hands – this will perfectly complement our fireplace. And there’s another one, we can make one of cheese and one of chocolate.

_Great! Now I feel really in Europe – they went together to see the rest of the house. The bathroom had a hot tub and the room was quite cozy. They took their stuff there and together they flopped down on the bed – it’s really lovely, too bad it’s only a weekend.

_If we like it here, we can always go back – Zig grinned and pulled her into a kiss – so, I think we really need to buy some things to our fridge, it’s completely empty.

_Totally, we need to decide what we’re going to eat and…

_Our role-play! – Scarlett interrupted, grinning and Zig joined her.

_Okay…but let’s improvise, just tell us who we are.

_I’ll let you know in the car.

Later, at the grocery, after they got everything they needed, Scarlett winked to Zig and he knew that was show time. They approached the cashier and the young woman working there smiled to them. They started putting their things on the counter.

_So, Veronica, did you get the artichokes? – Zig turned to Scarlett.

_Of course, Glenn, how could I forget? You know how Jynx is when he doesn’t eat his weekly artichokes – Scarlett turned to the cashier – it’s our guinea pig. Once he destroyed my sneakers because he didn’t eat the artichokes.

_Wow, he looks moody! – the woman replied.

_He is. I really don’t like guinea pigs, they look like giant rats. But that was her condition for agreeing to marry me – he looked at Scarlett.

_Of course, I can’t live without my little Jynx! – she smiled to the cashier – so…Dana, right? – she read the badge and the cashier nodded – are you married?

_Well, no, but I have a fiancé… - she raised her hand to show her ring.

_Oh, congrats! – Zig smiled while put the purchases in paper bags – see, Veronica? There’re many people who still believe in the sacred institution of marriage – Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_I know, Glenn, but that was never my dream, even after my pregnancy – she ran her hand over her stuffed belly and Dana grinned.

_Oh, I didn’t realize! Congratulations!

_Thanks. Triplets. All boys. Expected to be born in late spring.

_That’s awesome! Did you choose the names?

_Huey, Dewey and Louie –Scarlett beamed and could see from the corner of her eye Zig disguising and struggling to hold back the laughter. Dana’s eyes widened – you know, I was addicted to Ducktales as a kid, and Glenn thought it might be a nice tribute.

_Well, it’s really original – Dana looked down to her machine to see the value of the purchase, and Zig handed her the money. They took the bags and headed for the door – all the best for you and the kids! – she shouted and waved.

_Thank you!

_Same for you and your fiancé! – Zig waved back and they walked to the car. Once inside, they could burst out laughing – oh, my God, Scarlett! It’s getting very difficult to keep serious! – he wiped his tears while she unzipped her jacket and took off a rolled up bath towel.

_Oh, but they’re great names, don’t you think? – she was still laughing.

_Sure. And if the babies were girls, the names would be Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles – they started laughing again and he started the car – fine, let’s go home to feed Jynx.

_Yeah, we don’t want him eating another pair of shoes!

After lunch they cooked together and wash the dishes, Zig caught Scarlett yawning and did the same.

_Yawning is really contagious. I think a little snooze would be interesting.

_Yeah, I need to rest before skating – in the room, Zig lay down on the bed, then Scarlett curled up in his arms. He pulled a blanket over them – I’m really enjoying this trip, my angel. It was a fantastic idea.

_I’m glad you liked. I’m enjoying too – he tightened his arms around her – few things are as good as cuddling with my girl – he smiled to her before kiss her lips.

_I agree. You’re better than any heater – she kissed the tip of his nose.

_And…how’s Zig Junior? – she giggled at his question.

_He’s fine. I slept with him on these last two nights, he’s good to hug, but he’s definitely not like you.

_Oh, what do I have different? – she pretend to think deeply.

_Mmm…you’re bigger, so you can wrap my whole body, you talk to me, you kiss me, you’re warmer, and you, you know – she ran her hand down his inner thigh and he grinned.

_So…don’t I need to worry about him trying to steal my title of Scarlett’s favorite cuddle buddy? – he kissed her cheek and she giggled again.

_No way. As I said, there’s even no second place. It’s just you – they smiled again – I didn’t know your jealous side – she winked and he rolled his eyes.

_I’ve already said I’m not jealous – he smirked – but it would be ironic if you traded me for a gift I gave to you, it would be like I was sabotaged by myself – they laughed and she kissed quickly his lips.

_Silly, this will never happen – she tucked her head under his chin – sleep tight, babe.

_You too, my princess – he kissed the top of her head and they felt asleep immediately.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Scarlett (MC) have a fun afternoon skating and sharing life stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s part 4 of The first Valentine’s Day series! I made this part based on the cuddle/snuggle/hold options in the books, where Zig tells more about his life. The result was really fluffy!
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

After two hours, Zig woke up with Scarlett hugging him. He smiled and kissed her until she wake up.

_Hey, Sleeping Beauty – he grinned – ready for skating? – she stretched out.

_Now I am.

They wore their caps and gloves and went to the frozen lake, some people were already there. Beside, a cabin rented skates and sold hot chocolate and donuts. They borrowed some skates from there and after putting them on, Zig came in first and took Scarlett’s hands, helping her to follow him. Soon they were crossing the lake, hand and hand. They could feel their warm even with the gloves on.

_This lake is way bigger than the one I used to skate with my sisters.

_And I fount out where you learned to skate – she looked at him smiling and he smiled back.

_Remember when I told you we moved around a lot when I was a child? We lived in Montana during a year, and we spent our winter at this lake. It was really fun, we arrived from the school and rushed to the lake. It was so close from our house that mom could see us through the kitchen window.

_Oh, Zig, that’s really nice.

_Yeah, but my dad didn’t like to see me there. He saw me playing with Sophie and was afraid I’d become a figure skater, in his opinion, a sport for fags – Zig rolled his eyes and Scarlett frowned.

_He seemed a prejudiced man.

_You’re telling me. I’m so relieved he wasn’t around when I came out, and now that I’m in a dance club, he’d probably argue with me all the time, like he used to do. None of us miss him. Mom says I’ve became the male reference for the girls and she prefers it to be so – she squeezed his hand.

_She’s right, you must be an amazing brother and son – she smiled warmly – I’d love to meet your family.

_I invited them to my recital, probably you’ll meet them there – he smiled too – I’m so eager to introduce you to them, and I know they’re eager to meet you, too.

_So do I! – she closed the distance and looped her arm around his waist, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders – you know, I learned to skating when I was a little child, too. We didn’t have a lake, but dad used to take me to the rink, and he always had some difficulty to take me from there – she giggled – just with a lot of talk and the biggest hot chocolate I could drink – he kissed her temple.

_Stubborn since always, huh? – he giggled and she punched him lightly.

_Hey, I’m not stubborn! I just know what I want and I fight for it – he planted a quick kiss on her lips – so, back to the story, that rink was a huge part of my life. During high school, I always went there with my friends, and it’ was always been fun. Once, during Winter Olympics, we pretended we were competing on speed skating. That afternoon, an entire side of the rink was ours alone.

_That’s priceless, I can imagine the scene, someone trying to pass and you guys saying that was a very important competition going on – they laughed – and so? You won?

_Second place. My friend Kelsey was always the fastest girl in class, so it’s not a surprise she got an athlete scholarship at university.

_I remember you told me about her, the one who plays soccer, right?

_Yes, it’s her.

_It’s good to keep in touch with your High School friends. I still talk to many of them, even after my record. They supported me a lot when I told about my scholarship – he tickled her shoulder – and of course I talked about you – she grinned.

_Oh, I’m afraid you flattered me too much, and I’ll disappoint them when they realize I’m not even close to what you said – he suddenly stared at her and they stopped.

_I just told the truth: my girlfriend’s pretty, smart, kind, determined and a talented aspiring best-seller writer – he stroked her hair and she flushed.

_I wonder when I’ll hear you compliment me and my face won’t grow hot – he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her pink cheeks.

_I hope never, you’re so adorable like this – he grinned before lean into a deep kiss in her lips – hey, since you were an Olympic skater, how about trying another sport?

_Really? Which one?

_Ice dancing. But don’t worry, let’s do it slowly, I’ve never danced with skates either – Scarlett smiled and Zig took her hand, guiding her in small twirls and slow moves, all the while humming a song in Spanish. When they stopped, she kissed his cheek.

_I didn’t know you speak Spanish!

_Well, I’m not fluent, but I know a little. I learned from mi abuela, my grandma. I still remember this song she used to sing for us. She passed away a few years ago.

_Oh, sorry to hear that. You must miss her.

_A lot. I miss her stories, her jokes and the sweets she always made when we went to visit her.

_I know how you feel. My two grandmas passed away when I was a kid. My mom’s family is from Italy, and nonna used to do braciole every Easter. Mom and I keep the tradition, but it’s nothing close to hers. And she also used to make delicious sweets, I guess my passion for chocolate came from there – she took his hands and turned to the cabin – speaking of it… - she turned to him, grinning. He kissed her forehead and pulled back with a smile.

_Okay, I think it’s a good time for a little break – they headed to the cabin and sat on a bench after getting hot chocolates and a small box of donuts – when we got colds, mom used to brought us a box like that, and if we wanted to eat alone, we’d have to hide in the bathroom – they laughed.

_My mom never bought me a box because she knew I’d do it. As the only child, I’d had no one to share. This was little Scarlett’s dream – she said pointing to the box and he chuckled – I like to hear you childhood memories, Zig. It seems that despite all the difficulties, you were very happy.

_Yes, because I always had my mother and my sisters by my side, you know how I take care of them even far away – Zig inhaled deeply – you know, before we met, sometimes I stopped and analyzed my life. And I have a bunch of problems accumulated. And because of it, and the discrimination I got due to my record, I started to think I’d never find someone who wanted me completely. I’m so grateful that you’ve accepted to be part of my messy life, Scarlett – she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

_Zig, maybe I sound like a hopeless romantic, but I really think everyone has someone in store for them. And the right to be happy – she tapped his nose and he smiled a little – I see in you much more than a messy life: you’re intelligent, hardworking, gentle, handsome in every way…you have no idea how special you are – he stroked her cheek – I love you, Zig.

_That’s what I like the most about you: you saw me. You didn’t define me by my mistakes. And it gave me strength to change my life. I love you too – after another kiss, they finished the donuts and the chocolate and returned to the cottage, happiness enveloping them.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot between Zig and Scarlett (MC) during their fondue night at the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

That night, Zig and Scarlett were sitting on the fluffy rug in the living room, side by side, a small table in from of them with cheese fondue, a plate with pieces of bread and two glasses of red wine, a romantic slow rock song on the stereo. The fireplace was burning and was the only ambient light.

_I’m so proud of us, we managed to light the fireplace without help – Zig said before putting a piece of bread in his mouth. Scarlett smiled.

_There’s nothing we can’t do together, we are an unbeatable duo – she motioned to a fist punch and he responded, they both laughing.

_Totally, and I like doing different things with you. You’re always so excited to try the new, just like me.

_I like our adventurous spirit too. I can imagine us travelling all around the world, visiting the most unlike places…

_That was always my dream. Can you imagine yourself going on a backpacking one day? I always wanted to do – Scarlett nodded while chewed.

_Yeah, I always wanted to! And I guess that summer road trip stirred my will even more! – she took a sip of her glass of wine – we should start planning something soon… – she lifted her face and saw Zig staring at her – what? – he smiled.

_You don’t have idea how gorgeous you are in the half light, Scarlett – she chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.

_So do you. This is so romantic… - she snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head. After a while, they finished eating – but I think chocolate and strawberries could make this night even more romantic.

They stood up to leave the fondue set and the plate at the kitchen and prepared the chocolate fondue. They returned to the living room with it and a plate full of strawberries.

_I think I’m becoming a chocolover thanks to you, Scar – she giggled while he ate a strawberry he dipped on the fondue set.

_I knew that one way or another I’d convince you – she bit her strawberry, but let a little drop of melted chocolate fall on her chin. They chuckled, and he motioned to clean it, but after hesitate, instead of using his thumb, he leaned over and licked her lightly, then kissed her chin where the chocolate had fallen. He could hear her sighing deeply. They gazed each other for a while and their lips met halfway in a long, slow kiss. They could taste the chocolate and the strawberry mixed with the taste of themselves. After a while, Scarlett broke away for air – Zig…are you thinking the same as me?

_If you’re thinking that we could try something new right now, then yes – he grinned and saw a little drop of chocolate in a plate beside the fondue. He caught it with one finger and took to her mouth. Scarlett slowly enveloped his finger with her mouth, looking directly into his eyes. She licked it with the tip of her tongue, smiling slyly to him. Zig smirked – was it a sample of what’s to come?

_Let’s just say there’s a lot more where it came from – they chuckled and he wrapped one arm around Scarlett’s waist and ran his free hand under her clothes, kissing her again – hey, I think we should just get these clothes off, since it’s winter and we’re wearing so many – Zig laughed against her mouth.

_I could tell you’re anxious, but I guess you’re right – he let go of her long enough to yank off her legging and her socks, while she took off her big sized sweatshirts and her long-sleeved t-shirt. Then, he pulled off his hoodies and shirt, while she took care of his pants and socks. He held her tightly to a fierce kiss, then laid her down so that her back was on the cottony rug. Using a spoon, he took some chocolate and spread it over her belly, making her leap slightly – is it too hot?

_No, it’s warm, so good… - she sighed as he slowly ran his tongue and licked all the chocolate from her body. He stared at her smirking, then put some more chocolate on the same place, picked a strawberry and ran it along her body. He put the covered strawberry at his mouth and ate it sensuously, looking deep into her eyes, as if he were savoring her.

_This has never been so delicious – he smirked and she couldn’t reply, only gasped deeply. She sat only enough to unclasp her bra, which Zig tossed aside before laying her down again, and covering one of her breasts with the chocolate. He cleaned her with relish, swirling his tongue on her nipple. She started to moan even more when he worked his mouth on the other breast. He trailed his mouth from her chest to her lips, and Scarlett flipped him over on the rug.

_Two of my favorite things: chocolate and you. This is heaven… - she smiled while she took the spoonful of chocolate and placed on his chest. While she slurped it, she could feel his heart beating accelerated. She put another spoonful on his chest, and let out a moan as she licked it. Then she made a trace of chocolate from his stomach to his waistband, and when she drifted down licking it, she grazed her nipples in his boxers and he sucked in a breath. She winked at him, yanked off his underwear and lowered her mouth until she reach his length, working her hand up and down while she sucked it. Zig started groaning, enlacing his fingers through her hair. After enjoying his gasps for a little longer, Scarlett took off her panties and crawled over him, until her hips were over his face. She lifted her back and could see that he was smirking, then he pulled her down and guided her hips against his mouth with his hands, working a gentle rhythm with his tongue, but enough to make her tremble and hold on the couch to keep balance. He grabbed her butt strongly, pressing her even more close to him and sped up his mouth’s movements, and then she came, her groans echoing in the living room. She flopped back on the carpet, breathless, and he placed himself on top of her, his hips hard against hers.

_Are you ready, my princess? – he was panting as well, and pulled a lock of her hair so he could look at her face better.

_I’m always ready for you, my angel – she spread her legs a little more, and they started to move in tandem. He kissed her neck feverishly, and she ran her fingers through his hair, their warmth mingling with the warmth of the fireplace. Scarlett wrapped his hips with her legs pulling him closer to her. Zig held one of her hands above her head and took her face with the other, conducting her into a kiss, their tongues striking against each other. She took her free hand up to his back, trailing her fingertips slightly on his skin. Their moans grew louder and after a while they reached the ecstasy together, their muscles contracted for a few moments and then relaxed. While they tried to catch their breath, Zig threw himself at her side, and Scarlett turned to face him.

_It looks like our adventurous spirit it’s not just about traveling – he leaned in for a kiss.

_Yeah, and I really like that – she curled into his embrace and they remained there for some moments – I could stay like this forever, but I’m afraid this fireplace won’t last so long.

_That’s what I was thinking, Scar. We could put out the fireplace, and then go to the bedroom to cuddle until we fall asleep.

_Perfect – he kissed the top of her head and they took the fondue set to the kitchen, then put out the fire and headed to the room. After putting on their pajamas, they lay together on the bed, under the blankets. Scarlett staring at Zig – today was a lot of fun, we made some cool stuff.

_Absolutely, and tomorrow morning we could go to that park we saw next to the lake. It seemed a cool place.

_I was about to say the same. We can walk and took some pictures, I saw in the map that is near the ski resort – she sighed – too bad this trip isn’t long enough to learn skiing.

_But we can set a longer trip here for that – he stroked her hair – and we’ll have fun. We can make a snowman.

_Oh, I love it! More childhood memories – Scarlett yawned and nestled against Zig, getting ready for bed – good night, babe. I love you.

_Good night, beautiful. I love you too – he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Sunday morning, Zig and Scarlett (MC) explore the city a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s part 6 of The first Valentine’s Day Series. I wrote this part again several times, so I don’t know if the final result is fine, but I’ll go with it.
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The sun coming in through the window warmed Zig and Scarlett’s faces. She woke up first and he did the same when he felt her moving in his arms. They stared at each other, smiling.

_Morning, sleepyhead – she brushed her nose on his – an Eskimo kiss for a winter trip – he chuckled and caught her mouth with his.

_And a kiss for the best Valentine’s weekend ever – he tightened his arms around her – now your favorite barista will make a coffee for breakfast.

_And your favorite writer will make some buttermilk pancakes.

_Oh, she’s a writer full of talents – he grinned and they went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After eating and dressing, hand in hand, they returned to the lake, but walked to the park beside it. There, a path, amidst pines and leafless trees, passed through the park, with some shortcuts to the playground, a food court and a souvenir’s store, that caught their attention – we could go back after the check-out. There’s a parking lot outside the park.

_Great, and I can see some cute stuff to sell there – they walked the trail for longer – this place’s beautiful during the winter, but can you imagine during the summer too? People jogging, picnicking, playing with their dogs… - Zig stopped suddenly – babe, what’s up?

_Look at that! – he ran toward a tree and caught a twig from the ground – a perfect arm for our snowman – then pointed to a space between two trees – and there’s a nice place for him.

_Cool! – Scarlett jumped clapping her hands, making Zig laugh – I brought something in my pockets – she took off a cap and a scarf from one of the pocket of her parka and a carrot from the other. He blinked in surprised.

_How couldn’t I notice all these things in your pockets?

_Hey, this parka is huge, you could even keep the thermal cups here – Scarlett smiled and put the things on a bench next to the place they stopped, and started to make a snowball. Zig joined her and they rolled the big ball to the place he chose. Then they made another ball, smaller, and other even smaller. They balanced them on top of the biggest ball and smiled.

_He’s getting great, Scar! Let’s find another arm and some stones for his face – Scarlett found another twig to make the arm, and helped Zig pick up a bunch of stones. They stuck the branches in the middle snowball, and used the rocks for the eyes, the mouth and buttons in front of the snowman. Scarlett returned to the bench and took the carrot, the cap and the scarf.

_During winter, mom had to buy extra carrots to my snowmen – she giggled while stuck the carrot on the snowman’s face to give him a nose – me and my neighbors always made lots of snowmen in front of our houses.

_My mom too. An in front of my house there were always at least five different snowmen – he smiled while put the beanie on the snowman’s head and she curled the scarf around his neck. They stepped back a little to see him – another great teamwork – he squeezed her hand – we need to give him a name.

_Mmm…how about Duke, as a tribute to this beautiful place? – she glanced him, grinning, and he kissed her forehead.

_Perfect. Let’s take some pictures – he grabbed his phone on his pocket and after some selfies, they started to walk to the ski station. They could hear a group of kids arriving and getting excited about Duke the Snowman. Zig and Scarlett looked at each other, grinning. When they reached the grid around the place, they saw the people in there skiing through the trails, some of them descending the hills. They sat on a bench to watch.

_Do you think we could ever do that? – Scarlett put a hand on Zig’s knee, coming closer to him, and he looped an arm around her waist.

_Maybe, but we need a lot of practice.

_Yeah… - she squeezed his knee – building a snowman was so much fun, and when those children arrived, I couldn’t help but remember my childhood.

_Me too. My sisters always loved when I helped them, because being the big brother allowed me to make bigger snowballs, and consequently, bigger snowmen.

_That’s cute… - she leaned against his shoulder. After some minutes, Zig caught a bunch of snow from the ground and suddenly pressed it against Scarlett’s face. She pulled back with a scream – Zig! What was that? – she was standing, wiping her face. He stood up, and went away from her a little.

_That was another thing we used to do: a snow fight – he grabbed another snowball and threw it at her shoulder. She looked at him, and they both grinned – what do you say, Thomas?

_Okay, Ortega, if it’s war you want, it’s war you’re going to have! –she suddenly grabbed a bunch of snow and hit it on his chest – but I’m at a disadvantage, you already hit me twice!

_So come try to catch me! – they rushed to a place with some pine trees and used them to hide, and continued throwing snowballs at each other, running through the trees, laughing loudly. At some moment, Scarlett hid right behind Zig, and when he was looking for her, she tossed the ball in his back – oh, that was a low blow! – he turned to her, laughing.

_Hey, we didn’t define any rules for this, everything is valid! You messed with the wrong girl, dude!

_Oh, yeah? And what about this? – he wrapped an arm around her and with his free hand, smashed a ball on the top of her head. They burst out laughing, and fell to the ground, Zig above Scarlett. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She responded eagerly. They parted panting.

_This’s the prize for the winner, and we both won – she stroked his cheek, smiling – thanks for this trip, Zig, we really needed a little time for ourselves and do something fun, a break from all the drama going on this quarter…

_And also celebrate our first Valentine’s Day properly – he smiled back and kissed her again. Then he lay down beside her, his back against the snow, and started to open and close his legs and raise and lower his arms – look, a snow angel! – she giggled and started to do the same. So they got up and gazed at the floor.

_Look at you, an angel making another angel – she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to a kiss. He rested his hands on her hips.

_I’ve been wondering for a while: why did you decide to call me “angel”?

_Haven’t you guessed? – she smiled – because I feel safe with you, and you’re always ready to help, you’re caring…you really are like a guardian angel to me – he smiled sheepishly and kissed the tip of her nose – and you, why did you choose “princess” as a nickname for me?

_Haven’t you guessed either? You’re generous, sweet, and gorgeous, a perfect princess – she chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around her – I love you so much, Scarlett.

_I love you too, Zig. So, so much – after a while, they walked back to the cottage, holding hands and grateful to have each other in their lives.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the snow fight, Zig and Scarlett (MC) find that the hot tub seems a perfect way to relax. But once inside it, everything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s part 7 of the first Valentine’s Day series. When I wrote this part, I found it short, but inspired by the hot tub scene in TJ chapter 7, I added some (smut) things…
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

When they reached the cottage, Scarlett winced while she took off her cap, her cashmere scarf and her gloves.

_Are you cold? – Zig noticed, and turned on the heater, then took off his boots.

_Just a little, I guess it’s because of the snow fight – she rubbed her palms and saw Zig with a thoughtful expression – I know that look, did you have an idea?

_You know, there’s a place here we haven’t tried yet – he pointed to the bathroom and Scarlett grinned.

_Oh, it seems perfect! We could warm up there, come on! – she took his hand and they went to the bathroom. While Zig read instructions of the hot tub on the wall, Scarlett took off her boots and unzipped her parka.

_So, we need to press this button here to the water and this for the temperature… – he turned to her when he heard her throwing the parka on the floor – geez, Scar, couldn’t you wait for me?

_Oh, but I’m just going ahead! – she answered innocently and he smirked.

_Okay, but if you get all naked in there, I can’t concentrate to turn on the tub – she rolled her eyes.

_All right, let me help, to make it go faster – they worked on the buttons and soon the hot water was already moving inside the tub. Scarlett walked over to Zig and pulled down the zipper of his jacket and wrenched it off. He chuckled.

_You don’t waste time.

_Oh, please, don’t tell me you aren’t eager to go in there with me either – she took off her jeans wiggling her hips and looking directly at him. He smirked, and in response, he pulled up his sweater, and the shirt underneath came along. She could see his abs, but instead of taking the two off, he took off only the sweater and pulled the shirt back, grinning. She let out a frustrated sigh – you big tease – she crossed her arms, frowning and faking anger. He came to her, laughing, and kissed her cheek.

_Sorry, I couldn’t help it, but to make up, I’ll let you get the rest of my clothes off – he rose up his arms and she lifted his shirt, again admiring his abs and chest, and tossed the fabric aside. She crouched to pull down his jeans and underwear and stood up smiling, running her hands along his sides. He held her chin in his hand and closed the distance in a passionate kiss – you were the most anxious, but I’m undressed first.

_That can be arranged – she moved away and gestured for him to approach. He unbuttoned her plaid shirt and wriggled it off from her shoulders, then got her t-shirt off, and threw it, on the floor, over his. He unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, while she tied her hair. He stood up again, smiling at her and taking her hand to get into the tub together. They sat against two water jets, and felt the water massaging their backs – oh, that’s so good, I’ll ask Zack if we could build one on our bathroom – she sighed, relaxed.

_This could be nice after a day of practice in the field or in the dance studio – they enjoyed the warm water for a few moments, eyes closed.

At some point, Scarlett opened her eyes and saw Zig leaning against the wall, his eyes still closed, water droplets scattered across his torso and shoulders, the water covering his owl tattoo a little, his breathe was soft. She would never tire of appreciating his beauty. She thought of approaching him, but he seemed so relaxed, so does she…this could wait a little. She closed her eyes again. Not long after, Zig opened his eyes and gazed to her. Scarlett had her brown hair stuck in a loose bun, so a few strands fell on her face, her cheeks flushed by the heat, and a faint smile of satisfaction. Leaning against the tub, the water covered her breasts a little. He thought she was definitely the prettiest woman in the world. But, unlike her, he couldn’t resist and moved beside her. Lightly, he planted feather light kisses along her face and neck.

_Zig, what are you doing, babe? – she asked, slowly, almost sleepy.

_Nothing – he said as he intensified his kisses along her neck. Her eyes were still closed, but she inhaled sharply. Still kissing her neck, he ran his hand from her chest to her belly, and then to the space between her legs. At this moment, she opened her eyes widely – I was wondering what else I should do to wake you up – he laughed.

_Hey, I’m really awake since you are here with me – she giggled – but I think this must go both ways – she concluded that the wait was enough, and ran her hand along his body until his length. As they began to move their hands on each other’s body, they pressed their mouths to a feverish kiss, taking their breaths away. Despite the warmth of the water, they shivered. Suddenly, Zig held Scarlett by her waist and lifted her to the edge of the tub, turning her back to him, her belly on the floor, her legs still underwater, but at the knees, and then he gave a sharp spank on her butt – Zig? – she asked, a little surprised, but he didn’t answer, just bent to kiss her back and her shoulders. She turned her head to him and he tangled his fingers in her hair, guiding her to another fierce kiss. He could feel her moving her hips against his.

_Is good to see you’re indeed awake – he smiled at her lips. Scarlett propped herself up on her elbows and soon she could feel him teasing her with his tip, making her shudder and moan quietly, and then he thrusted inside her, and she let him guide their movements. Zig’s hand slipped again between her legs, tracing circles on her sensitive spot, and her moans increased. He leaned forward again, pressing his body hard over hers and she could feel his breath, quicker, ghosting her ear. 

Abruptly, he grabbed her by the waist with his free hand and guided her to get up, and then they were kneeling in the bathtub, the water moving frantically around the middle of their thighs. He moved his hand from her waist to her breast, feeling her heart hopping inside her chest. She put one hand on the back of his neck, and the other between her thighs, over his hand, warning him he should move it even harder. He bit her earlobe and sped up his movements. The two of them were in such a great ecstasy that they couldn’t even say each other’s names. From their mouths, only groans and deep sighs. They couldn’t see straight, not because of the smoke rising from the water, but the delight increasing inside them. When Scarlett felt the maximum level of pleasure, she arched her body forward, and if Zig wasn’t holding her, she’d have fallen. Bending her body, she squeezed her thighs a little against him, and quickly he joined her, feeling excitement all over his body. They sat back in the hot tub, holding onto the walls, out of breath.

_Are you okay, Scar? – he noticed her breathing really hard, but she smiled and nodded.

_Wow, that was… - Scarlett snuggled against Zig and kissed him. He pulled back smiling and arranging her hair back into a bun.

_Yeah, there’re no words to describe it – she lightly tapped her hair.

_Hey, you’re a good hairdresser! – they laughed and he pulled her into his lap.

_When you have three little sisters, you have to learn a few things about women’s hairstyles – they remained there a little more, kissing and touching, and then dried themselves, dressed and headed into the bedroom to pack their things, and then to the kitchen to cook lunch.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travel back to home doesn’t mean the end of the fun. Zig and Scarlett (MC) still find some surprises and good moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s part 8, the last one of The first Valentine’s Day Series. I hope you liked, because I really enjoyed writing this series!❤
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

_Do you think they will like these gifts? – Scarlett was sitting in the passenger’s seat, a box full of little packs with bows on her lap. Zig was driving his car back to Northbridge.

_Of course they will, Scar. Why wouldn’t they? – he smiled warmly at her – how could they not like something you chose especially for each of them? – she smiled back, looking at the seven little gifts in the box. After lunch, and checked out, they visited the souvenirs’ store they saw in the park, and she bought keychains for her roommates, and also for James, Abbie and Tyler. Each of them has their initials and Scarlett was still careful to choose the keychains with the favorite colors of each of her friends.

_I guess you’re right… - she glanced at the pack with his souvenirs in the backseat – and I’m pretty sure your sisters will love the little teddy bears you brought them, they’re so cute!

_Sophie told me that she would probably kill me if I came back with nothing to her, and, well, the other girls would probably too – they giggled – and it was curious that we chose the same gift for ourselves – he smirked and she looked, smiling, to the box where the two coffee mugs they bought to themselves were stored. After choosing the gifts for her friends, Scarlett came back to the shelf where dozens of coffee mugs were exposed, and at the same time that she chose one for herself, Zig appeared beside her, laughing, with an identical mug in his hands. She laughed too.

_The name of this is timing, and we have a lot of it! – Scarlett took his hand and kissed – but it was really funny! They had, like, thousands of mugs and we picked exactly the same design – they giggled and Zig kissed her hand as well.

_I know! And if you miss your mug when you’re in my suite I can lend you mine.

_You can do the same in my house. This won’t be problem, they’re like twins – they laughed again – oh, God, we’ll laugh about it forever…

_You bet. I like to have these fits of laughter with you. It’s like I’m dating my best friend – he smiled sweetly at her and she kissed the corner of his mouth. They kept driving down the road laughing and talking cheerfully.

Half way, they decided to stop at a diner to grab something. After the waitress left their table, a boy of about twelve, a notebook and a pen in his hands, approached and looked at Zig, shyly.

_Hey, uh, are you the Ortega who plays in Hartfeld Knights?

_Yeah, it’s me – Zig smiled widely, curious.

_Could you…could you give me an autograph? I cheered for you guys in the championship, you deserved to win – Zig and Scarlett quickly looked at each other.

_Sure! – the boy smiled and handed Zig the notebook and the pen – what’s your name?

_Ethan – he said, visibly incredulous. Scarlett looked at him, smiling warmly.

_So, Ethan, did you see that touchdown he scored in the final game?

_Yes! – he almost jumped, looking at her – that was amazing!

_I totally agree with you – she winked to Zig and held out her hand to Ethan – nice to meet you, Ethan. I’m Scarlett, Ortega’s girlfriend – Ethan shook her hand – do you play football too?

_I’m part of my school team. I hope someday I can play as well as he does – he glanced back to Zig, who grinned and reurned the pen and the notebook with his autograph.

_I bet you will – Zig gestured to a high-five and Ethan responded, before looking at the table where his mother was calling for him – take care, Ethan, and keep cheering for us!

_Of course, thank you so much! – he waved and went back to his table. Scarlett took Zig’s hands, and they shared a broad smile.

_Did you see that? You’re a football star!

_Okay, I never imagined that this could happen – he ran his hands over his face, as if trying to wake up from a dream – I mean, maybe I inspired a boy to pursue his dream!

_You’ve changed your life and now you’re doing the same to other people – she changed seats and sat down next to him, to pull him into a kiss – you have no idea how proud I am of you.

_Hey, but I’m not the only one here – he tickled her belly – I know in future you’ll find a bunch of people with your books in their hands, crazy about an autograph of best-selling writer Scarlett Thomas – she giggled.

_Yeah, let’s see about that… - she kissed his cheek and the waitress came back with their orders. They ate talking about Zig’s meeting with his little fan.

When they got out the diner, Scarlett saw something that caught her eye.

_Oh, my God, Zig! Look at that! – she pointed to a hill where a moose family could be seen.

_I didn’t know there are these animals here! – he grabbed his phone in his pocket and took some photos – they are so beautiful.

_Oh, the cubs are so cute! – she got her phone too – I’ll take one picture to send Zack right now – she took it and texted Zack. Zig noticed a sign just below the hill.

_It’s a state park, Scarlett! And it’s open to visitors. How about we stretch our legs a bit before returning to the road?

_I loved the idea! – Scarlett took Zig’s hand and they walked to the park. They found a trail very similar to the park in Duke Hills, with many people walking there too. After a few minutes of walking, occasionally stopping for a picture of the landscape, they found some benches in a clearing and decided to sit for a while. Zig wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and Scarlett rested her head against his shoulder – what a wonderful way to end our little trip!

_Right? It was short but very fun! – he rested his head against hers – did I ever say I love you today? – she laughed.

_Aren’t you corny? Yes, but I don’t mind if you want to say it again.

_I love you, Scarlett Thomas.

_I love you too, Zig Ortega – she enlaced her fingers with his and kissed his knuckles – I’ll never forget the day we said it for the first time.

_Neither do I. I was as nervous as on the day I asked you to be my girlfriend, but at least this time I could finish the sentence – they giggled.

_You were so cute both days…do you mind if I ask how you realized you loved me?

_Well, when I realized all the good things you did to me, and how happy I am every time I hear your voice, or think about you, and how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. And as I told you, this kind of feeling is new to me, so I also realized that when I said you’re the most beautiful girl in the world, how much you mean to me, and that you’ve got me body and soul, I was trying to say that I love you – she grinned and flushed, and he kissed her cheek – and how about you?

_I think it was the same as you. Sometimes my friends would catch me smiling to myself, and they joked “Oh, you’re thinking of Zig!” and, well, they were right. I’m really glad to have you in my life, someone with so many virtues and who treats me with so much respect and care. And that doesn’t let me forget my own virtues, because you’re always proud of who I am – they’ve looked each other in the eyes for a while and kissed ardently – and I’ve never felt anything like this before about anyone, Zig.

_It’s reciprocal, Scar – they shared one more smile and one more kiss – look at that – he pointed to a bunch of trees just ahead where they were sitting and got up – some of them has hearts with initial letters – she followed him, looking at the marks in the woods.

_Yeah! Can you imagine who these people were? How long ago were they here? And what were their real names?

_Well, I don’t know about them, but this tree is about to get a new one – Scarlett gazed at Zig, and noticed that he picked his car keys, the key ring was a kind of Swiss Army knife. Using the pocketknife, he was carving a heart on the trunk of a tree. She approached to watch and in the end, he wrote a “Z + S” inside it – our love is registered here now. And it looks like one of those trees that last for many years – she smiled and hugged him.

_This was so incredible and sweet, Zig. Maybe we can bring our children and grandchildren here to see it someday! – he laughed.

_Scarlett, don’t you think it’s too soon to talk about it? We’re not even dating for a year!

_Come on, join me! Just a little joke.

_Okay, okay. We definitely should do this and tell them about this trip – he kissed her forehead and gently took her face between his hands, smiling sweetly at her – but seriously, I can imagine us having a life together in the future, and that absolutely includes children – she grinned.

_Really?

_Really really – their lips met halfway to another deep kiss. They pulled back beaming and took some photos of the tree – I think we should take a selfie here, our last pit stop before returning home – Scarlett hugged Zig by his waist and he leaned his head on hers. They smiled and he took the photo – wait, just one more – he turned his head and caught her lips, then took another photo – oh, that’s pretty – he showed her the screen, and they grinned.

_Send this to me? I guess I found my new Facebook cover photo! – after another kiss, they headed back to the car, holding hands.

It was 7 pm when Zig parked his car in front of Scarlett’s house. They got out of the car, Zig caught her backpack in the trunk, and Scarlett was holding the box with the gifts and her coffee mug, and her purse. But they put things on the floor to hug each other.

_Zig, this trip was an awesome idea. I think we both needed a break – he ran the back of his hand along her jaw.

_I’m glad you like it, because I feel the same way. I think we’re renewed and prepared for what’s to come – he leaned in for a long, deep kiss. He pulled back grinning – I can’t imagine anyone else sharing those moments with me.

_Neither do I. I liked everything we did together, my angel – she looped her arms around his neck and he leaned down again for another kiss, his hands on her waist – this was the best Valentine’s Day gift ever!

_Totally, my princess – he kissed her forehead – I love you so much.

_I love you too – she smiled – shall we come in? Zack invited Tyler, Abbie and James. I wanna tell them about our trip and see their reactions to our gifts!

_Sure, come on – he picked up her backpack, and she grabbed her box and bag. Hand in hand, they walked toward the house.


End file.
